Percy Jackson and the Half Blood Prince
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: Tanya Hathaway, Jema Whereais, and Severus Snape are the only known demigod wizards. The reason? Half-bloods having access to magic wands usually ends in chaos, disorder, and messy deaths. Which is horrible to live, but SO fun to read about...
1. Start of the Crazyness

Attack of the Half Blood Half Bloods

A/N: Hiya peeps! We just wanted ya'll to know this story is being written by two authors: Tabby Katz and Anime Rosalie.

Hey, we don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

"I'm sorry, Severus, we had to make a few cuts! Stocks are down by entire Galleons, and that means everyone has to take a few bumps. I myself am not taking my ADD meds anymore…"

Dumbledore had rambled on and on about pay cuts, but Severus Snape just sighed. To a genius like him, it probably did only mean not taking medication. For a teacher, however, it meant only one thing- a summer job.

For a person like Snape, there were few places you could actually get a job, anyway. He had gotten lucky with Hogwarts. There were few places left. One was Santa's workshop. One was the underworld (but only if he got in good with Daddy Dearest). One was Camp Half-Blood .

Unfortunately, the latter was where he had ended up. Worse still was his job.

"Hey, Lunch Lady!" one of the Athena campers hollered, "Give me some more fish! It's brain food, y'know."

Snape sighed and served up a salmon patty, grumbling.

'Why me? Why am I the only one who has to suffer? Oh cut it out you fool, its no use wallowing in self-pity! Oh well at least Potter isn't here to see me like this'

"Yo, kitchen dude, toss me some o' that chicken salad—yeah that's it." A black haired teen shouted at Snape.

Snape recoiled in horror at the teen that had shouted at him. It was Harry James Potter.

"Ha, look at how the mighty Slytherin has fallen! Snape does the dishes! Snape does the dishes! Snape is the lunch lady! Snape is the lunch lady! Snape is a girly boy! Snape is a girly boy!" Harry Potter and the rest of Camp Half-Blood taunted.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

Severus woke up drenched in a cold sweat. It had all been a dream, no scratch that a horrifying nightmare. He wouldn't have to find a summer job. He rose and quickly ran through his morning routine, which consisted of: showering, dressing, brushing out his long silky hair, and possibly eating breakfast.

As Severus brushed out his hair he wondered why his students thought that he had greasy hair. He always shampooed and conditioned it every day. Even though Severus wasn't vain he always brushed his hair out between every class, to prevent tangling of course.

"Severus, would you kindly come to my office? I have something of utmost importance to discuss." The Headmaster of Hogwarts—Albus Dumbledore—called from Severus' fire.

"I'll be there in a minute." Severus grumbled from his bathroom.

He sighed and quickly ran his brush through his hair once more before stepping into his fire and flooing to Dumbledore's office.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" Severus called silkily as he exited the fireplace and padded into the office.

"Yes, he does and you were the last to arrive! Couldn't you try to be more punctual?" A stern-faced witch by the name of Minerva McGonagall berated him.

"Anyhoo, now that Severus has arrived I can finally tell you the good news!" A cheerful Dumbledore told his entire staff.

"As you know, Hogwarts will be renovated this summer to make this place more modern. We will be adding elevators, escalators and even computer labs plus much more. On the outside we'll look like the Hogwarts that you all know and love, but on the inside, we'll look like a modern high school with a medieval touch. Now the only problem with that is that we are over budget and we all have to take pay cuts. Not to worry though, I already found you all summer jobs. They're in America and they're at this lovely little camp called Camp Half-Blood ." Dumbledore finished cheerily.

"NO! I REFUSE TO GO BACK THERE! I SWORE WHEN I WAS FIFTEEN THAT I WOULD NEVER SET FOOT IN THAT BLASTED CAMP EVER AGAIN! I ALSO REFUSE TO BE A LUNCH LADY! IT WOULD TOTALLY RUIN MY GORGEOUS HAIR!" Severus fumed.

"Well Severus, you won't be a lunch lady, you'll be a janitor instead."

Severus whimpered.

"Now, would you all extend both of your wrists and form a circle?" Dumbledore asked.

The teachers did as they were told and Dumbledore handcuffed them all together and together they apparated to New York . From New York , they apparated to Half-Blood Hill, where together the group of them entered the camp.

"Well, I'll leave you all to finding your jobs." Dumbledore walked towards a centaur standing on the hill.


	2. Never mess with a Jema experiment

A/N: If we correct or add to a chapter we'll let you guys know.

Disclaimer: We don't own HP or PJO.

Chapter 2: Half Blood Half-Bloods?

Dumbledore walked serenely to the centaur on the hill.

"Good morning Chiron." Dumbledore greeted the centaur.

"And to you, Headmaster Dumbledore," Chiron the centaur returned.

"Please call me Albus."

The unusual pair walked into the room with the ping pong table AKA the Rec Room.

"You know the reason for my visit, correct?"

"Yes, you contacted me when you found out that two of my half-bloods were half blood witches and you've come to offer them a place at your school."

"Indeed. It would probably be easier to school them in Britain where they needn't constantly fear attack."

"I agree, now all we need to do is ask the girls." Chiron sighed before trotting out of the room.

Dumbledore surveyed the room with interest.

"JEMA! TANYA! GET YOUR HALF BLOOD BUTTS OVER HERE BECAUSE I HAVE SOMEONE WHO IS INTERESTED IN MEETING YOU!" Chiron yelled out the front door.

"BUT CHIRON, WE WANT TO PLAY WITH THE BLACK SILKY ONE!" One of the two girls whined.

"I SAID NOW!" Chiron yelled back.

Approximately two minutes later, Chiron returned with two girls. The first girl was tall, with blonde straight hair, storm gray eyes and was wearing stiletto heels. The second girl was shorter than the first, with jet black hair curled into perfect ringlets with vivid violet eyes.

"Chiron, you do realize that you interrupted one of _Jema's_ experiments right?" The raven haired girl, Tanya asked while stressing the name Jema.

"Plus you didn't give us any time to 'play' with the silky one." The blonde, Jema, complained.

"I think I only prolonged his sanity for a little bit longer." Chiron muttered to himself.

"Yes well there is someone that I want the two of you to meet." Chiron indicated for Dumbledore to step forward.

"Holy shit, you're Albus Dumbledore!" Both girls said simultaneously.

"You are correct. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of—"

"—Witchcraft and Wizardry." Tanya and Jema finished.

"Ah, so that means that you have heard of both myself and Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked serenely.

"Of course we have! I mean who hasn't heard of you?" Jema shouted excitedly.

Dumbledore ignored that and said, "Would the two of you be interested in going to Hogwarts this year?"

The girls just exchanged a look and said, "Hell yeah!"

"Would this be a problem with either of your parents?"

"Nope, we were going to stay at CHB for the school year to train because our parents were going to spend the year traveling." Tanya replied for the both of them.

"We live together." Jema explained to the puzzled headmaster.

"Why?"

"Short version: Tanya's mom is a famous Quidditch player. My dad is a broomstick designer. We met when I moved and we've been inseparable ever since." Jema explained quickly.

"My mom wanted me to have a more stable home environment so I live with Jema during the quidditch season. But this year Jema's dad wants to go traveling for more broomstick ideas." Tanya added.

"Well here are your letters. I assume you know where Kings Cross and Diagon Alley are, correct?" Dumbledore handed the girls their letters.

"Yeah, we've been to the Quality Quidditch Supplies there." Jema supplied as she took the letter and held it reverently.

"Well I must be off. I'll see the two of you September fourth." Dumbledore told the girls before exiting the room and Apparating away.

Just mere moments after the crack of apparition died away, a loud explosion could be heard.

"JEMA!" Chiron yelled as the blonde and her friend tore off to check on their latest experiment: 7383787.


	3. Two worlds collide

Chapter 3

~September 4th~

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore beamed around the hall.

"Now I'm certain that the majority of you have heard about the tragedy of Diagon Alley. Yesterday, the entire alley was blown apart. The only places that weren't destroyed were Quality Quidditch Supplies and Ollivander's Wand Shop. Flourish and Blotts and the Magical Menagerie sustained minimal damage, and Knockturn Alley was blown to pieces."

Severus Snape, the Potions Master tuned out Dumbledore after that. After all, he already knew about the extensive damage done to both alleys because he happened to be there when they exploded. The explosion reminded him of a duo worse than the Marauders and the Weasley twins combined. After forcing his mind to not think about _them_, he turned to Minerva McGonagall.

"So, how was your summer?"

McGonagall looked at him, stunned. Severus Snape never asked about his colleagues' summers. "It was fine, thank you. How was yours?"

Snape glared at Dumbledore. "It was absolutely brilliant. I would rather have been locked up with the Marauders and the Weasley twins with an endless supply of pranks than go back to that…Place."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "That bad?"

Snape gave her a solemn look. "You have no idea."

"Enlighten me then."

"I had to deal with and entire camp of ADHD brats. All of the…campers…were armed with medieval weapons. The worst were these two girls that should be in an asylum but instead were armed and dangerous. Way worse than a class full of Neville Longbottoms."

McGonagall just stared at him in shock, her mouth gaping.

"Do shut your trap Minerva, or you'll catch flies." Snape smirked.

"Now this year we will be hosting two American exchange students. They should be here by now…" Dumbledore trailed off.

Snape was paralyzed with fear. _It couldn't be _them_, could it?_

Randomly, Lucius Malfoy ran into the hall, screaming something along the lines of 'You're Fired!' at Dumbledore. A turquoise Ford Anglia burst thru the windows on the side of the hall. Lucius stopped and stared at the Ford that was flying right at him. The Ford didn't stop. It sent Lucius flying into the wall behind the Slytherin table.

The car door opened and a blonde girl with gray eyes leapt out, closely followed by a black haired girl with violet eyes. The blonde landed on her feet and looked around, whist the black haired one tripped and fell.

"Tanya, you're such a klutz." The blonde shook her head as she helped her friend up.

"Brilliant observation, Jema."

A groan was heard from behind them. Lucius Malfoy had woken up from his first-class trip into the wall.

"Don't worry Lucy-Goose, the pain isn't permanent. You just have a concussion." Jema informed him.

"Muggles deal with them all the time. A great wizard like yourself must be able deal with a concussion since you're so much better that a lowly Muggle." Tanya spat sarcastically.

"Well put, Tani."

"Thanks Jem."

"I'll get you for this!" Lucy yelled.

"Ah, but that's the brilliance. We have diplomatic immunity so you can't sue us." Jema smirked.

"Bite me!"

Jema walked over to Lucius and bit his arm. He spluttered angrily and stormed out of the hall.

"What? He asked for it!"

Tanya sighed and drug Jema to the staff table.

The girls looked at each other and declared, "It's the Silky-One!"

"Hi Sevvie!"

Snape groaned and McGonagall realized that this was the duo that gave him hell.

"Detention! The both of you!"

"For what?" The pair cried indignantly.

"For damaging the great hall and driving a car to school!"

"Hey! That was our car!" Ron Weasley and Harry Potter yelled.

"Finders, keepers—"

"—losers, weepers." The pair chorused.

"You two still have detention! Tomorrow night, seven o'clock my office!"

"We beat the record!" Tanya shrieked.

"Yes! We beat the twins—"

"—the Marauders—"

"—and Ron and Harry!"

"What on earth are the two of you talking about?" McGonagall asked angrily.

"We got detention before we were ever sorted." The twins looked saddened, but apparently something cheered them up.

"Speaking of the Sorting, are you going to sort us or not?"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Dumbledore clapped and summoned the Sorting Hat.

"I assume that you want to be sorted properly?"

"Well, you know what they say when you assume…" Jema was cut off by an elbow in the ribs from Tanya.

"Yes, please." Tanya answered curtly.

"Very well," Dumbledore handed the Hat to McGonagall as well as a short scroll.

"Hathaway, Tanya!"

Tanya bounded up and jammed the hat on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, Snape face-palmed.

"Whereais—" McGonagall started.

"Where **is **what, professor?"

"Whereais—"

"Where**as** what?"

"JEMA!" McGonagall shrieked.

Jema calmly walked forward and placed the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" McGonagall groaned.

Jema walked over to her friend and held out a fist.

"Rock,"

"Paper,"

"SCISSORS!"

Tanya had rock and Jema had paper.

"I WIN!" Jema grabbed Tanya and together they ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Oi, Dumbledude! Are we allowed to wear whatever we want?" Jema asked ignoring the gasps of the other students.

Dumbledude chuckled. "I guess. Oh, let the feast begin!" Food appeared magically on the tables.

All of the students but the Americans dug in. The American duo exchanged looks and flicked their wands.

Tanya was now wearing a bright yellow t-shirt that said 'I killed big bird' in big block letters with jeans accompanied by a pair of ballet flats. Jema however, kept the Gryffindor tie, stiletto boots, and gray skirt but removed the white dress shirt, revealing a black t-shirt saying 'Death Eater and Proud of it' as well as a Dark Mark on her left forearm.

"And you're a Gryffindor?" Ron Weasley said incredulously.

"Got a problem with that, punk?"

"But, you have a Dark Mark—"

Jema sighed. "It's fake! Gods, you people are S-T-U-P-I-D! I was barely a year old when Voldie was defeated, killed, whatever."

Harry choked. "Did you just call Voldemort, Voldie?"

Jema glared at him. "I'd call him that to his face too."

Tanya sighed. "Jema has stupid people issues and also happens to have a death wish."

Jema glared at her.

"What are you doing here, Slytherin?" Ron spat.

"She's been my best friend since we were three! You thought that I would not be her best friend because she's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor?"

"Well, yeah—"

"You disgust me." Jema stalked off to the Slytherin table, Tanya trailing behind her after glaring at Ron.

The pair plopped down near an end of the table, near Draco Malfoy and his goons.

"I'm surprised. Most people don't think that they can't friends from other houses. I'm Pansy Parkinson."

"Tanya Hathaway."

"Jema," Pansy looked puzzled.

"I don't give people my last name. Only those that can pronounce my last name can use it."

"So that's why you gave McGonagall such a hard time."

"Yup,"

"Who are your friends from other houses?" Tanya asked.

"Let's see, Parvarti and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Luna Lovegood."

Draco Malfoy snorted. "You're friends with Loony?"

"Don't call her that! And yes I am." Pansy declared defiantly.

Draco turned to Tanya and Jema. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Bond, James Bond." Jema declared with a straight face.

Tanya howled with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Draco demanded.

"Your face!" Tanya said between giggles.

"Explain. Now."

"Does anyone here have a sense of humor?" Jema asked the world in general.

"The first was a reference to Muggle movies. James Bond is a British spy that always introduced himself by saying 'Bond, James Bond'. The second was a lame 'your face' joke."

"It wasn't lame!" Tanya exclaimed indignantly.

"Yeah it was." Draco, Jema, and Pansy replied.

"You didn't even know what a 'your face' joke was!" Pansy accused.

Draco shrugged then looked suspiciously at the exchange students. "How come Bond-James-Bond is in Gryffindor and Your-face is with us?" He half wondered, half complained.

Jema pondered. "I guess it's just luck with me. I've got the qualities of both. But maybe a tad more Gryffindor," She allowed. "You know, loyal, faithful, pride shall never fail."

She paused. "No, wait. That was part of the alma mater of the school Tani and I attended last year. Well, not so much when you add reckless to the list…never mind." Jema amended at the curious looks of her Slytherin classmates.

Pansy looked towards Tanya, who had been concentrating on eating. "What about you?" She asked.

When Tanya looked up, her night-colored hair fell all over her face, exposing only one vivid purple eye. She smiled, not in a friendly way-it was the smile of a predator. "Maybe it's because the darkness lives inside me. And you never know when it's going to get let out," She whispered, adding a manical giggle at the end.

Jema muttered something along the lines of sun-child whilst stiffiling giggles.

Pansy drew back, shivering. But Tanya threw her head back and laughed. "Nah," She said. "Just kidding. It's a family legacy, actually. Well, sort of…" Tanya trailed off, adding 'because I'm the first one to come here' in her head.

Pansy glared. She wasn't the sort who was happy with being fooled.

"You know, you remind me of my friend Clarisse." Jema said thoughtfully. Tanya, however, snorted.

"I think it's your take-no-prisoners attitude." Jema continued.

Tanya snorted again.

"What's so funny?" Pansy asked, puzzled.

"Clarisse is someone from our summer camp that only gets along with her cabin mates, Silena Beauregard, and Jema. The reason she gets along with Jema is because they both like to blow stuff up, that and she's a pyromaniac like Jema." Tanya told them matter-of-factly.

The rest of their group stared at Jema in shock.

"What? You all thought that Diagon Alley blew itself up? That was hardly an explosion. I use more dangerous explosives during Capture the Flag."

"YOU BLEW UP DIAGON ALLEY?" Draco shouted.

"No shit Sherlock. Tani, we need to check on the Club." With that, Jema hopped up, closely followed by Tanya, leaving a shocked hall behind them.

Disclaimer: We only own Tanya, Jema, and the plot.

A/N: If you can figure out what the numbers spell from the last chapter we'll give you a cyber cookie.


End file.
